La lección
by kyosha012
Summary: Pocas veces Eren había visto tan molesto a su capitán. Era común verlo con una expresión de pocos amigos y hasta a veces, con un trato algo agreste para con los demás. Pero ese día en particular, lo notaba mucho más arisco que de costumbre. [Viñeta. Levi/Eren]


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del señor Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Extención:** 749 palabras.

**Beta:** Fede.

**Reto:** El comandante no tiene quien le escriba.

**Comunidad:** Shingeki no kyojin en español.

**Prompt 2:** Ocaso.

* * *

**La lección**

—Tienes hasta las ocho, ¿entendiste?  
—¡Pero señor, ya son las cinco!  
—Entonces con más razón, ponte a trabajar ahora mismo. —Y dicho eso, Levi se marchó de la caballeriza a paso acelerado.

Pocas veces Eren había visto tan molesto a su capitán. Era común verlo con una expresión de pocos amigos y hasta a veces, con un trato algo agreste para con los demás. Pero ese día en particular, lo notaba mucho más arisco que de costumbre.

—Demonios, es demasiado trabajo para mí solo —se dijo Eren a sí mismo, nervioso—. Pero ha estado de tan malhumor estos últimos días, que de seguro me colgará de algún balcón si no termino a tiempo. Además, ¿por qué será que a mí me ha dado más trabajo que a los demás? Es interminable.

Y mientras se ponía en marcha para limpiar la caballeriza —y luego todas las habitaciones de los últimos tres pisos del cuartel—, recordó cómo se había ganado semejante castigo.

Todo había comenzado por una simple discusión con Jean, una de las tantas que solían tener cuando se topaban en el comedor central. En esa ocasión acordaron una de las apuestas más tontas que jamás se les hubiera ocurrido: irrumpir en el almacén del primer piso. Todos sabían muy bien qué es lo que les esperaba a aquellos soldados que se atrevieran a hurgar en la _sagrada_ alacena de la Legión. Sasha lo había intentado miles de veces y siempre que era descubierta, pasaba horas y horas corriendo, cargando y descargando heno o, en el peor de los casos, limpiando bajo la fría supervisión del mejor soldado de la humanidad, Levi.

Y era precisamente por eso que se había empeñado tanto en realizarlo. Había estado planeándolo durante horas. Y todo para hacerle la contra a Jean y demostrarle su valentía —cosa que él no poseía, según sostenía Eren—.

El objetivo era simple: entrar, robar una botella de licor y volver; sólo eso. Toda su infantil travesía se reducía a eso: robar alcohol.

_"No es nada en comparación con los enfrentamientos a los titanes"_ le dijo Jean para incitarlo, y funcionó.

Pero algo deliberadamente no le salió bien esa noche: Para su desgracia, Levi se levantó en medio de la madrugada para una atípica visita al baño y avistó al joven entrometido. Cruzando el pasillo a oscuras, demasiado concentrado en no dejar caer la pequeña botella que amenazaba con resbalarse de sus manos, de tanto sudor.

No fue fácil contener la repentina sorpresa cuando una austera voz le habló decidido.

—¿Qué demonios haces?  
—Ca-capitán Levi —tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo—, yo… sólo salí a-a tomar algo de aire.  
—¿En la cocina?  
—Sí, pasear por los pasillos es más agradable que los dormitorios. Usted sabe, el calor que está haciendo últimamente es insopor…  
—¿Y qué sacaste de la alacena? —Fue directo al grano, simple y sin rodeos.  
—¿D-de la alacena? Em… yo… —Estaba acorralado, sabía que negar que ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda no serviría de nada, así que optó por otro brillante camino, la mentira—. Saqué un poco de leche, ¡pero prometo no volver a hacerlo! ¡Se lo juro! No se lo cuente a…  
—Ya cállate, me haces dar jaqueca. Vete a dormir.

Y así, sin más, lo dejó ir. Sin revisiones, sin explicaciones ni regaños; nada. Lo castigaría de todos modos.

(** . . . **)

Para Levi, el hecho de custodiar y vigilar de cerca a Eren, tenía sus muchos momentos de "aceptación" y también otros de "resignación". En algunas ocasiones le parecía encontrar en él más carencias que aptitudes.

—Pero es joven —se repetía cada vez que lo notaba—, pronto aprenderá.

Sin embargo, después de aquella noche en que lo sorprendió en la cocina, todas sus apreciaciones y aprehensiones acerca de él, se consumieron hasta dejarlo hundido en un estado de completa ira.

—Ocho en punto, mocoso, ¿ya has terminado?

El Sol ya se había puesto en aquella cálida tarde de verano, la hora establecida se había cumplido.

—S-sí, señor —contestó Eren rápidamente, haciendo el saludo de la legión—. He acabo recién, me costó un poco porque…  
—No me importa. Escucha bien, idiota, la próxima vez que te atrevas a tocar MI licor, te rebanaré las piernas y los brazos. ¿Me has escuchado bien?

A juzgar por la cara de sorpresa —y vergüenza— de Eren, Levi comprendió que aquella travesura, no había sido más que una infortunada coincidencia, una que no dejaría pasar si se produjera una próxima vez.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Mmmm... cortito, no me gustó mucho eso, trataré de mejorarlo para la próxima.

¡Saludos! n.n

* * *

**Reviews:**

Esta es la sección de donde respondo los comentarios de las personas que no tienen cuenta y han decidio dejarme un review. Gracias.

**Luna:** Waaau, gracias. No me siento cómoda haciendo cosas pequeñas o cortas, me siento rara T_T pero es preciso para lo que compete en este reto semanal, de lo contrario, estaré esclavizada escribiendo en los pocos ratitos libres que tengo (como me pasó con la semana 1 xD). Saludos y gracias por comentar y leer n.n


End file.
